


Watermelon Pizza

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey surprises Zeke with his 'cooking skills'





	Watermelon Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: watermelon

Zeke stopped surprised when he entered the small kitchen area of the apartment he shared with Casey for some months now. The boy was always good for a geeky idea, one reason why he loved him. And, others then Zeke, who had been used to it to live from fast food, he was a good cook. But this mess didn't look like he was preparing the dinner for tonight. At least Zeke hoped so.

„Hey, babe.“  
Casey looked up, smiling wide when he noticed him.

Zeke bent forward to kiss him fleetingly, his mouth was sticky and sweet, and Zeke smacked his lips while stepping back.  
„Hey you,“ he answered.  
„Seems like you have fun. Did you buy out the farmers market?“

And he pointed at the kitchen counter and the chaos of plates, bowls, spoons, knives and all kind of fruits, yogurt, and even cheese.

Casey grinned wide.  
„My mom asked me for help. She's always volunteering at the yearly summer festival of the children's home. This year she's responsible for the buffet. I've offered to take care of the dessert.“

„Understood. Sweet tooth.“

A hilarious giggle was the answer.  
„You know me much too well. I plan to do watermelon pizza.“

„Ähm, what?“

Casey pointed at the kitchen counter.  
„I've experimented a bit to find out what works best.“  
He shoved one of the plates to Zeke who eyed it suspiciously.   
„A slice of yellow watermelon with mashed strawberries as pizza sauce, sweet cherries, and peaches. The kick are the roasted coconut flakes; they look like cheese. 

Wanna try?“

„Hrm... okay.“

Still hesitating, Zeke grabbed for the slice and risked a bite. Hmmm, not bad, sweet but refreshing.   
„That's tasty,“ he admitted and chuckled slightly.  
„The children will love you; I'm sure of that.“

Casey grinned satisfied.  
„I will also offer some variations. Watermelon with Greek yogurt as the sauce, and strawberries and bananas with white chocolate flakes as the topping. And for the more adventurous people, I will go for watermelon pizza with feta, balsamic and basil.“

Zeke coughed.  
„Feta,“ he repeated.  
„You sure?“

„“Yupp.“  
Casey nodded.  
„I've decided to put the melon on the grill for a moment to heat it.“  
He turned to the oven, pulled out a baking tray and smacked his lips at the sight of the slice of watermelon with the slightly melted cheese. After adding some basil, he turned to Zeke.  
„It looks perfect, don't you think so?“

„Case, you are a geek through and through, do you know that?“

The boy laughed.  
„That's why you love me,“ he answered, and shoved a piece of watermelon with cheese into Zeke's mouth.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for Froday Flash Fiction Challenge (Summer Bingo)


End file.
